Runaway
by boycrazy30008
Summary: Chris is done living with his evil over lord brother... Or is he! Wyatt is sick and tired of his little brother's runaway escapades. Warning - Spanking. Rated for spanking


_I really hope you all like the story! This is the second prompt challenge fic! And you know what this means... I"LL BE UPDATING MY REGULAR STORIES SOON! Charmed Again is first, then A Change, and then Izzy! I hope this is good enough to at least begin to justify the long wait!_

* * *

><p>The stench that permeated the ally where Chris crouched could only be described as one thing. Utterly disgusting! He stayed put though, breathing through his shirt as he waited with halted breath for the demons he had on his tail to run past. He was a good three miles from Wyatt's living quarters and took the much needed chance to rest his legs. It was late. Nearly three in the morning, so he had to be careful to avoid the probes. At nineteen the law enforced curfew was eleven o'clock, which meant that even if the probes didn't recognize him as the younger brother of the Source he would still be detained.<p>

Which considering the fact that his magic was currently being blocked from use made it highly unlikely that he wouldn't be recognized by the probes. After his last escape attempt, one where he had killed at least fifteen of the demons who had found him; Wyatt had forced the thin black power inhibitor on his wrist. It was an innocent looking black bracelet, about three inches long, and paper thin. Chris absolutely HATED the stupid thing. The inhibitor blocked all of his magic, unless their was an immediate threat, and Chris couldn't risk trying to remove it by forcing his magic out until he was back at the resistance where Wyatt wouldn't be able to find him once it was off.

So now, instead of simply orbing into the resistance, or one of the secret entrances, Chris was left to roam through the streets of San Francisco in the middle of the night. _Didn't think that one through, did you Wy._ Since becoming evil emperor of the world five years ago Wyatt had enforced a strict curfew on his younger brother. Curfew meaning Chris wasn't allowed outside the boundaries of Wyatt's headquarters, and was restricted to their living quarters after seven each night, unless with Wyatt.

The trek to the nearest entrance of the Resistance was nearly ten miles from Wyatt's living quarters. He had been less than half a mile away when he had heard rushed footsteps behind him. He had spent the last hour crawling through the disgusting alley ways of the semi-destroyed city. Chris sighed in relief when the voices of the frantic demons faded into nothing. He took a deep breath as he stood from his crouched position, and headed down the alley in the opposite direction the demon's had disappeared in.

He stopped at the end of the alley, checking to make sure he was its only occupant. Rounding the corner quickly he walked briskly down the street, knowing that running now would only attract unneeded attention. He rubbed his arms through the thin hoody. It was the only protection he had thought to grab against the windy October night, and now as the bitter wind bit at his skin he wished he had had the opportunity to grab something thicker.

He didn't exactly have time to plan what he was going to bring with him. He'd taken off on a spur of the moment, deciding he was leaving minutes before sneaking out of his room, down several flights of stairs, and then dropping onto the top of the closest tree. Part of him, the stupid part that still worried about idiotic things; thought about the incredible amount of trouble he would be in for sneaking out, not to mention jumping out a window.

Chris froze instantly when he heard voices coming around the corner. Drunk voices at that. He quickly slid behind a group of large trash cans and crouched down, breathing slowly and quietly, hoping none of the drunks would notice him. Wyatt knew he was missing, which meant that any type of altercation would immediately attract probes, or even worse Demon's who were actually being assigned to keep the peace. Chris listened as the drunks stumbled past him, before creeping from behind the trashcan. He glanced behind him for only a few seconds, before turning and colliding with something large almost instantly.

Chris stumbled back instantly. His eyes widened at the sight of his angry older brother standing before him, arms crossed over his chest in obvious annoyance. Chris' mind was running a mile a minute as to how Wyatt had found him. He glanced around quickly, noting the total lack of probes and demons in the area. Wyatt stepped forward and Chris shot back at least three steps, experience telling him it was best to keep out of his older brother's reach for now.

"Christopher." Wyatt's voice was hard and stern, and even with out the angry demeanor Chris would have instantly recognized he was in trouble. Not once in his life had he been called Christopher and not have been in trouble.

"H-how?" This was the only word that Chris' shocked mind could even begin to process. How did Wyatt find him without any type of detection? How did he get into the alley without his magic alerting Chris to his presence? How the hell did Wyatt find him when he knew he had lost the demons nearly twenty minutes ago?

"After your last couple of disappearing acts I decided it would be best if I had a better way to keep track of you." Wyatt said simply. "Its electronic, so you can't sense it, and its protected by the same magic that was already In place to keep you out of trouble." He nodded his head in the direction of Chris, who immediately understood and glared, shocked an angry, at the small thin band that circled his wrist. He now noticed the small, weak, and barely noticeable red light that blinked slowly from the offending option. Chris didn't have time to react when Wyatt, who had taken the opportunity of Chris' current distraction; grabbed him tightly around his upper bicep.

* * *

><p>They reappeared seconds later in the last place on earth Chris wanted to be right now. Wyatt's bedroom. Chris immediately pulled away from Wyatt, who released his younger brother's arm instantly now that they were back in the safety of his living quarters. Wyatt took a step closer to Chris, who immediately took one back, drawing a sigh of annoyance from his older brother's lips.<p>

"Christopher," Wyatt's voice was strict, and angry. "Come. Here." Even though Chris knew his brother would never seriously hurt him he knew better than to test his brother's limits. Chris felt his feet move against his will, as he slowly made his way towards his older brother. He stopped, leaving a two foot gap between his older brother and himself. Wyatt rolled his eyes before quickly closing the gap between the two, and grabbing Chris' chin with one hand, turning it to the side, and examining his face for any possible sign of bruising. Chris immediately tried to pull away from Wyatt's inspecting grasp.

SMACK

"Ow!" The sharp swat that fell on Chris' backside caused the involuntary yelp, and a sharp intake of breath. Wyatt released his face and raised a single eyebrow, daring his brother to argue with him further. When it became obvious Chris had no intents to argue Wyatt simply jerked his head to the side.

"Corner, now." Wyatt said sternly.

"No," Chris' voice betrayed the nervousness that coursed through his veins. Wyatt tensed in obvious annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest. At this point in time Wyatt was more than used to his younger brother arguing with everything he said, but right now it was closing in on four in the morning, and he had been chasing after his younger brother for the better part of two hours. Not to mention the lack of sleep he had been getting over the past few nights, as he worked to end a rebellion in Quebec.

"You wanna try that again!" Wyatt said sternly. Chris faltered slightly at the cold tone to Wyatt's voice. He knew he was pushing Wyatt, and in the back of his mind he knew it was useless, and wouldn't help his situation tonight. But at nineteen Chris took great personal insult at being sent to the corner like a six year old. Not to mention how politically, and morally incorrect it was to lead the strongest resistance group against the evil overlord, and then turn around and let said evil ruler put him in a corner for something as petty as sneaking out or back talking.

"I'm not standing in a corner!" Chris said trying to force a firmness into his voice. "You can't do this anymore-"

"I'd watch it if I were you little boy!" Wyatt said sternly, cutting Chris off mid-sentence. "I've had enough of your attitude lately, and this little idea you have in your head about being able to do whatever you like, whenever you like ends now!" Since turning seventeen two years ago Chris had decided that he was old enough to do whatever he liked, much to the chagrin, and annoyance of his older brother.

"I'm not doing this anymore!" Chris said letting his frustration leak into his voice, causing his throat to restrict with nervousness, and annoyance. "I'm not staying here doing exactly what you say just because you think you should control the world!"

"You will watch your tone, do you understand me!" Wyatt said sternly coming closer so that he was less than an inch from Chris' face. Chris stumbled back on pure instinct, but Wyatt grabbed him by the arm and kept him in place. "Your doing exactly what I say because I'm your brother, and you were taught better than to argue with me! Now its late! We're going to deal with your little vanishing act, and then your going to bed!"

"I'm nineteen years old Wyatt! I'm an adult!" Chris argued pulling himself from Wyatt's loosened grip. "You can't tell me what to do anymore!"

"I don't give a damn how much of an adult you think you are!" Wyatt's voice was strict, and angry. "Your to damn young to be wondering around on your own, especially alone, and in the middle of the night!"

"I can take care of myself Wyatt!" Chris instantly regretted how much of a bratty teenager that one simple statement made him sound like.

"Yes, and you completely proved your point by jumping out of a window tonight!" Chris blushed at Wyatt's angry accusation. Part of him had hoped that his older brother hadn't found out about that small piece of information. "Do you really think a responsible adult would do something that reckless because they didn't like the rules!"

"It's not your rules that make me want to leave Wyatt!" Chris said angrily. While it was no secret that Chris DESPISED Wyatt's rules, they both knew that the rules alone would never cause the younger boy to take off like he had tonight. "I'm not staying here when your like this." Chris' voice was quieter now and he could feel the annoying tightness in his throat.

"Chrissy," Wyatt said softening his voice and placing both of his hands on his younger brother's shoulders. Chris dropped his eyes. "Look at me, please." Chris raised his eyes to meet Wyatt's. It never ceased to amaze him how at times Wyatt could seem like his old self. Before their mother had died, and he had used force, and demons to conquer the world. "Your to young understand-" This was how Wyatt always started off. Wyatt seemed stuck in a world where Chris was still a child, to young to understand what was going on, but this wasn't something that had started when Wyatt turned. Wyatt had always been an overprotective brother. He was constantly putting himself between Chris, and anyone who had tried to hurt him. He preferred keeping Chris out of the war that was going on, and Chris knew if Wyatt had his way than he would be completely oblivious as to what went on beyond the property's grounds. "I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm keeping us, and the rest of the world safe."

"Their only safe if they agree with you!" Chris said quietly. "It's not right Wyatt! Its wrong to force people into following you!" Wyatt could see the distress on Chris' face.

"That's enough." Wyatt's voice was firm, and gentle at the same time, and Chris knew there was little he could do to convince Wyatt. "We're not here to talk about what you think is right and wrong. We're going to discuss you getting out of bed, sneaking out of the apartment, jumping out of a window, and running away in the middle of the night." Chris dropped his eyes when Wyatt began going over his list of misbehavior's. "Now you have till the count of three to be in that corner, or I'll give you a little more incentive to get there. One." Chris' feet remained stubbornly planted to the ground. "Two." Wyatt had to force himself not to outright smile at his baby brother's stubbornness. "Thr-"

"Ok!" Chris said quickly, and Wyatt could hear the anxiety in his voice. Chris had always been stubborn when it came to doing as he was told, but for the most part he was smart enough to avoid getting into more trouble. There had been two times in the past when Chris had literally fought against a punishment. Both had been short lived attempts. The first when Chris had been eleven, and had let one of the older boys at his school convince him that it was "Stupid" for his older brother to be in charge of him. The second had occurred roughly three months after their mother's death when Chris was still going through the grieving process. Chris made short work of transferring himself into the corner appointed to him, and Wyatt could here the annoyed sigh as he stood there facing the wall.

"I've got to go call off the search for you," Wyatt said watching Chris shift in the corner. "I expect you to be in the same place when I return. Understood!"

"Yes Sir," Chris said feeling his cheeks blush at how quickly he had given in to Wyatt's threats. He heard Wyatt leave the room, and shut the bedroom door behind him. Chris knew better than to expect Wyatt back anytime soon, roughly before the next ten to fifteen minutes passed. Chris sighed in frustration at how used to this procedure he had become over his life span. In the nineteen years he had been alive he had found himself in this situation more times than he cared to admit. The thought briefly crossed him mind to leave again, but he wasn't stupid enough to try twice in one night. Chris shifted from foot to foot as he waited for Wyatt to return. He absolutely hated standing in a corner. He didn't have the patience to stand here and stare at a wall, and Wyatt knew that. Wyatt claimed that Chris' hatred of it was what made it such an effective punishment.

"Sit still," Wyatt said sternly startling Chris out of his thoughts. Chris immediately stopped his shifting. Wyatt turned the desk chair around to face Chris before sitting down and watching his younger brother. Wyatt let Chris stand in the corner for fifteen more minutes, only having to tell him to be still twice more. "Come here Christopher." Chris turned around to stare at his brother. Any argument he could have possibly come up with died on his tongue, and any idea he would have used to justify fighting with his older brother, or running away again vanished at the familiarity of this scene. Right now they weren't two men on different sides of the war. They were family, and this was a family issue. Chris slowly began to make his way over to Wyatt. He stopped just out of Wyatt's reach. "Christopher." Wyatt sighed as Chris stalled.

"I'm sorry Wyatt," Chris said and Wyatt could here his younger brothers apprehension, and fear. Chris knew Wyatt would never truly hurt him, but that didn't mean he had to like his punishment any better. Wyatt sighed, before leaning forward and pulling Chris to stand between his legs. "Wyatt, please don't!"

"That's enough Christopher." Wyatt said sternly as Chris squirmed between his legs. Chris stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry," Chris said as he felt tears slowly sliding down his face.

"I know," Wyatt said softly. Chris always regretted his decisions when he ended up in this position. Chris' main problem was that he didn't stop to consider where his plans might end him. Whether is be in a cast for six weeks, or over his older brother's knee. Wyatt made short work of reaching out and unzipping Chris' jeans.

"Don't!" Chris' hands immediately flew to stop Wyatt's, but were instantly swatted away by his older brother.

"That's enough Christopher," Wyatt said sternly quickly pushing both Chris' jeans and boxers to the floor. Wyatt wasted no time in pulling his younger brother over his knee and adjusting him on his lap. Wyatt immediately began landing hard smacks to Chris' behind.

"Ow!" Chris immediately began to yelp as Wyatt peppered his backside with smacks. "Wyatt! Stop!"

"Tell me why your in trouble," Wyatt demanded as he continued to deliver the smacks. Chris stubbornly kept his mouth closed. Wyatt expected as much. Chris, while knowing exactly what he did wrong, and accepting it; had always been stubborn in having to admit his mistakes during a punishment. "Now Christopher!" Wyatt's voice was stricter as he put a little more force behind his swats.

"Ow! Wyatt stop!" Chris cried out squirming under Wyatt's harder smacks. "I'm sorry!"

"Tell me what you did wrong Christopher," Wyatt said sternly. Wyatt heard Chris' breath hitch in a throat.

"Ow! I-I left. Wyatt! Stop please!" Wyatt could here the restricted tears in Chris' voice. Since his baby brother had turned fifteen he had decided he was to old to cry during a spanking. Leo was the main reason for that. Telling Chris he had to grow up and start acting like an adult. Leo had told the younger boy that he couldn't rely on his mother and brother to take care of him.

"And?" Wyatt asked as he turned Chris' backside from bright pink to a steadily deepening red.

"Br-broke curfew!" Chris forced out. Wyatt could hear his brother struggle with his tears. "Wyatt please stop! I'm sorry!"

"What else," Wyatt demanded to know as he lightened the strength behind his arm.

"I-I jumped out of the wi-window!" Chris' body shook with his suppressed sobs.

"You could have been hurt Christopher!" Wyatt said sternly forcing the tightness that infiltrated his throat when ever he thought about harm coming to his baby brother leave him for now. "You jumped out of a third story window, into a tree just so you could take off in the middle of the night!" Wyatt continued to land the sharp smacks to Chris' backside as he spoke. "What's your curfew Christopher?"

"N-nine," Chris could feel the tears slipping down his face. His behind felt like it was literally on fire.

"And your bedtime," Wyatt knew that any other time that one simple word would extract several arguments from his younger brother.

"T-ten thirty-ty," Chris cried out.

"You know the rule about getting out of bed at night!" Wyatt's voice was strict as he went over one of their most basic rules. "Your not aloud to get out of bed in the middle of the night unless somethings wrong, or you have to use the bathroom! Your especially not aloud to sneak out in the middle of the night!"

"I-I'm sor-ry Wyatt!" Chris stuttered out passed his silent tears.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when they told me you jumped out of a window, and they had lost you!" Wyatt demanded. "You can't defend yourself, and you decide to disappear in the middle of the night! You could have been killed! What would have happened if I didn't find you! You decided to travel through the worse part of town in San Francisco alone and defenseless!" Chris finally broke down and let his sobs loose at the pure worry in his older brother's voice. Wyatt knew it was time to end Chris' spanking and tipped his brother forward, causing the younger boy to increase his sobs. "If I EVER catch you doing something that reckless again I'll make this seem like a walk in the part!" Wyatt punctuated each word with a sharp smack to Chris' sit spots, before stopping and laying a hand on his sobbing brother's back.

Chris seemed completely unaware that his punishment had ended until Wyatt pulled his boxers up, removed his jeans, and gently flipped him so he was sitting on his lap with his butt resting between Wyatt's legs. Chris immediately clung to Wyatt's shirt. He wrapped his arms so tightly around Wyatt's neck it was as if he thought his older brother would disappear if he let go. Chris sobbed brokenly into his older brother's chest, as Wyatt rocked him gently.

"Hey now, your ok Chrissy," Wyatt murmured soothingly. He stood with Chris in his arms and quickly moved them both over to his bed, before sitting down with his back against the wall, and Chris still on his lap. Wyatt couldn't help but be concerned about how easy it was for him to lift his younger brother. Chris had always been small and thin for his age, but he was still lighter than he should be. As he gently rocked his still crying baby brother Wyatt resolved to better monitor what his little brother ate to try and put a little more weight on his baby brother.

"I'm sorry Wy," Chris mumbled as tears streamed down his face. His sobs had drifted into silent tears over the last ten minutes, and now they were simply silent tears.

"I know you are baby," Wyatt said, before lifting Chris off of his lap. The movement extracted a whimper from Chris, who was always clingy after a punishment."Your ok," Wyatt said gently as adjusted Chris so they were both laying down, with Chris on his stomach, and his head resting on Wyatt's chest. "It's time for bed." Wyatt said softly pulling the blanket up to Chris' chest.

"I'm to old for a bed time," Chris mumbled, but Wyatt could here the drowsiness drifting into his voice.

"Nice try Chrissy," Wyatt said as he began to gently rub his baby brother's back. "Close your eyes," Wyatt said softly. Chris complied, to tired to argue with his brother. Wyatt rubbed Chris' back as he drifted into a peaceful slumber. It was something he was used to. Even when they were young Chris would frequently make his way to his older brother's bed in the middle of the night. Wyatt had always opened up to Chris whenever his brother needed comfort, and none of that had changed in the last five years.

Their mother was murdered five years ago, and Wyatt had decided then that he would take care of Chris no matter what it took. Chris had taken his mother's death hard, and Wyatt knew it was because he had been there when she died. Wyatt had been in the underworld, and had shown up minutes after to see Chris curled up on the crying as Leo screamed at him. Wyatt had immediately run to Chris, forced Leo to leave, and then taken Chris to the safest place he knew of at the time, their grandfather's. Wyatt had waited until shortly after the funeral to organize his army, and take control. He knew his best chances to protect Chris would be to eliminate other threats.

And for the most part he had succeeded. The one threat he had not anticipated was that two years after he had began his take over his younger brother would be kidnapped by none other than his aunts, and the resistance. The kidnapping had been short lived, due to the fact that in the two years since their mother's death Chris hadn't spent more than a night without his older brother. Chris had orbed back to his older brother in less than a week, but shortly after that Chris' little escapades to the resistance had begun.

While Wyatt knew his aunts would never hurt his younger brother it was what the other two hundred people in the resistance saw as a perfect plan. They had made one out right attempt to use his baby brother against him, appearing in the middle of a battle zone with his confused seventeen year old brother held between him with a knife to his throat. They hadn't realized the fact that Chris would orb directly to Wyatt when directed to, and Wyatt had immediately sent his baby brother home, and ended their pathetic lives painfully.

Wyatt unconsciously pulled his younger brother closer to him, causing the younger boy to pout in his sleep at being disturbed, and breaking Wyatt out of his train of thoughts. He glanced at the clock, taking into account that it was nearly five in the morning. Wyatt scooted himself and Chris down so that he was completely laid down, before placing a kiss to the top of Chris' head., and laying down to finally get some sleep.

However he couldn't contain his soft groan at the thought of the meeting he had scheduled for nine the next morning.

_Here's to two hours of sleep!_

* * *

><p><em>Please! R&amp;R! And if you havent check out my pole! I know you're all getting sick of this!<em>


End file.
